lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Ion the Hedgehog (Genesis)
"HEHE, Time to Show these punks the power of the Fusion Shard!!!" Ion (Genesis)'' This is Ion from an alternate timeline, Compared to Core Guardians Ion, He is weaker but can match his Core Guardian Counterpart quite quickly, especially in their super forms which makes them equal in power. This Version of Ion can fuse with other male mobians using his Fusion Shard (For Info, Look here) Personality This Ion is very different than His counterpart as he is keen on being VERY Cocky, but still has determination to keep Fighting. Ion (Genesis) is like THE Goku of the Sonic Fandom in terms of how he fights with some major differences of course: 1). Genesis Ion is actually weaker than goku in terms of power, especially at base from (when comparing Him to DBS Goku AND Vegeta from the current arc). 2). Genesis Ion Fights like any sonic character (mainly like Shadow and Dr. Flintivous from Pre-Genesis wave Archie Sonic) Powers Nucleokinesis Genesis Ion is pretty much the same as his counterpart, if you want to read about that? >>>>>Click Here<<<<< Teleportation Genesis Ion can't use this alone, He does not have access to it normally so he uses the Fusion Shard to warp from one place to another, other than that it's pretty much identical to his counterpart, Click the link above in the "Nucleokinesis" section and scroll down to the section under the same name as in this page to read the Powers Both Ion's are capable of. Skills ''Please note, all skills are the same. (except moves) Please Refer to His counterpart's page HERE for all of his talents. This version will have some exclusive Abilities that his counterpart does not have. = Moves/Techniques Nitro Spear Pretty much a nuclear energy variation of Chaos Spear. Nitro Blade A Nuclear Energy Blade Construct used to slash at his foes. Nitro Heat Ion Launches a nuclear energy blast that erupts from underneath his foes. Nitro Burst Ion enhances his power twofold, Giving Him doubled the power of his energy attacks. Nitro Backlash If a foe s behind him, Ion will hit him/her with his Backhand while infusing nuclear energy with his hand, sending his foe flying quite far (Depending on whom it is). Nitro Rush Ion Dashes at high speeds, going straight through any enemy in his way. Nitro Barrier Ion Forms a Nuclear Force Field around him. Nitro Bolt A faster, but less powerful Variation of Nitro Spear/Chaos Spear. It stuns his foes for a short time. Nitro Spin Ion's Variation of the Spin Dash Nitro Airstrike Ion Leaps 4 Feet in the air then Dashes forward. During the Mid-Air Dash, A wall of nuclear energy forms underneath him and the starting point begins to deform a minute afterward. Nitro Flash Bomb Ion Forms a Nuclear Energy Bomb in the sky, Once Ready, He jumps into the air and warps behind the bomb and Launches it at his foe. Forms Relationships Gallery Commission for dubxsonic by shinyredian-dbjxakz.png|Ion Riders by shinyredian Category:Characters Category:Dub's Characters Category:Males Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes